Single control device labyrinth games incorporate mechanical linkage between a game board and control device. The use of rigid mechanical linkage, rather than wire, pulleys or springs, provides for greater sensitivity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,374 by Boothe, the tilting of the board is achieved by use of multiple pivotal points across both the x axis and y axis. The ball retrieval system incorporates a slanted surface at the base of the game housing. The retrieval system as well as the multiple pivotal system necessitates the use of a enclosed housing or cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,553 issued to Hayashi, discloses a labyrinth type game which does not incorporated the use of holes in the game board or retrieval devices. The game is however constructed with a connecting lever member attached to the center of the game board. The lever member is in turn connected to a pivotal point fastened to and located within an enclosed housing. The housing restricts the tilting of the board as it comes into contact with the housing surface. The housing also precludes observation of the linkage thus varies from my invention which educates the player about mechanical linkage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,325 by Malavazos, a single control device labyrinth type game is presented. It differs from the proposed objectives of my invention in many respects. Some of the most notable are: the complexity of the design requires a cabinet to secure the various component; the yoke is incorporated into the connecting rod rather than the attached to the rotator bearing: the connecting rod's flat surface are housed in the yoke in such a manner as to create friction: the multiple bias springs are of a compression type and positioned in several locations.